


The Bet

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, blowjob, feminine!luke, punk!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being bullied, Luke's mum had had enough, and forced him to change schools to an elite all-boys academy.</p><p>Michael made a bet with his friend that he could fuck the next new boy to come to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Luke was used to the bullying. After all, how often did people see a boy who dresses in what is said to be “girl clothes” (which is totally being sexist; girls are allowed to wear pants, so why can’t guys wear skirts?) just casually walking around? Especially one who still identifies with the pronouns “he” and “him”, and styles his hair in what is known to be a male’s fashion. And as if that wasn’t enough, Luke had to give the homophobes a reason to hate him-he was gay, and openly so. So yeah, Luke had gotten used to the constant bullying that was thrown his way. He took it in stride, not letting the haters know they had any influence on Luke’s life. Which they didn’t. That is, until Luke’s mother heard about it.

Liz was known to be an overprotective (and completely accepting) mother. As soon as she found out the bullying Luke had been enduring since he found his true self in wearing dresses and flower crowns, she forced him to change schools. He had finally gotten comfortable in the environment of his high school, and everyone there was used to him. Didn’t accept him, but weren’t weirded out by him either if that makes sense.

So, today was his first day at a school so small he didn’t know how it was possible that all the students weren’t related somehow. And on top of that, it was a high-class all-boys academy. 

Luke had no idea how the hell his mom had gotten him in here, and talked the principal into letting him wear a skirt instead of the khakis that were part of the mandatory uniform. He was also forced to walk to school, so there he was, alone, standing in front of a building he wishes he was miles away from. Boys were already staring, wondering why someone, who was obviously a boy, was wearing a skirt. And what in the hell he was doing there.

Luke took a deep breath, heading into the door labeled “Main Office”. As soon as he got inside, the secretary’s head snapped up, and a fake-smile graced her overly-lipsticked lips. “You must be Luke. I have your schedule here.” Her manicured hand stretched out, a piece of paper clutched between her fingers. Luke took it carefully. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. The lady just waved her hand, dismissing the blond boy. Luke took that as his cue to leave. His eyes were on his schedule, so he didn’t see the body in front of him before he crashed into it.

 

* * * 

 

Michael knew, as soon as the beautiful bond boy crashed into him, that he was the one. The one that was going to help him get $100, that is.

You see, a few weeks ago, Michael made a bet with his best friend, Ashton, that he could fuck the next new boy to come along. Ashton only made the bet because it was very rare for any new students to come to the school. It was very select with it’s pupils, so it never happened. But when Michael came across that boy, his life was fulfilled.

 

* * * 

 

“Woah there sweetheart, watch where you’re going.” Luke blushed as the stranger gripped his arms to keep him steady. Luke noticed the heavily tattooed wrist peeking out from the rolled up cuffs of the dress shirt that was part of the school uniform. Luke glanced up, meeting bright green eyes that glimmered with something mischievous. 

“Sorry,” Luke spoke quietly, his shyness showing. The boy smirked, not letting go of Luke’s arms. Luke noticed the eyebrow piercing gracing his face, and the lip ring on the right corner of his mouth. Luke stared, stunned by the hotness of the stranger. 

“No worries sweetheart, you can pay me back later. I’m Michael. See you around.” Michael finally let go of Luke, but only after glancing down at Luke’s bare legs underneath his skirt. He walked away, leaving Luke stunned as the bell rang.

 

* * * 

 

Half-way through math, Luke asked to go to the restroom. He was finishing washing his hands when the door opened. He didn’t even bother to look, which was apparently a bad idea, because as soon as he shut the sink off, he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and his back was pressed against the wall. He would have screamed if he wasn’t in shock. The same pair of dazzling green eyes from earlier that day met his own blue ones.

“I won’t do anything if you tell me to stop, promise. Just say the words, and I’ll leave you alone.” Luke was utterly confused, until a pair of lips met his neck and started sucking, hard. Luke gasped, but instead of pushing Michael away like he probably should have, he just grabbed his shoulders, pushing their bodies closer. Michael took that as a good sign, so he trailed his lips up Luke’s throat and jaw before meeting his lips. He immediately pushed his tongue into Luke’s mouth, one of his hands sliding down to grab Luke’s thigh.

Michael lifted Luke’s leg so it wrapped around his hip. He ground his growing erection into Luke’s, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. “You look so hot in this skirt sweetheart. I bet you’d look even hotter with it off.” And with that, Michael pulled Luke’s skirt off to reveal the boy’s lace, black panties. “Damn, was I right.”

Michael had completely forgotten about the bet. He wasn’t even thinking about how wrong this was. All he wanted to do at that moment was pleasure the gorgeous boy in front of him.

“Michael, please,” Luke whimpered. Michael smirked and kissed Luke’s cheek before slowly dropping to his knees. Luke sucked in a sharp breath as Michael mouthed him through his panties. “M-Michael.” Michael took the hint, peeling off Luke’s panties and taking his half-hard cock in his hand. 

Luke’s breathing became erratic as Michael pumped his dick in his hand before wrapping his lips around the head. “Fuck,” Luke breathed, gripping Michael’s already messy hair in his hands and tugging as Michael slowly took him in his mouth inch by inch. He didn’t stop until his nose was pressed to Luke’s pelvis, and Luke groaned loudly as Michael began to bob his head before clapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. 

Michael pulled off slightly to flick his tongue over Luke’s slit, making the blue-eyed boy hiss through his teeth. It had been so long since Luke got off, considering no one at his old school ever talked to him unless it was to attempt to make him cry, so he knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“I-I’m close Mikey, so close.” Michael didn’t let up, he just continued to bob his head and suck hard. Luke couldn’t help thrusting his hips into the warm heat of Michael’s mouth as he came down his throat. 

Michael swallowed it all, licking his lips as he stood up. Luke was trying to get his breathing under control as Michael pressed a kiss to the skin right under his ear. “Call me sometime, I’d love to do this with you again.” And then, Michael left, leaving Luke to wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
